Return To Redwall
by Healermouse
Summary: Cota had never seen Redwall before, his parents grew up there and wish to return...but they run into a bit of trouble along the way **Note: Caleb, Cota and the monitor are my characters...Cynthia belongs to a friend but have premission to use the name. from a role play game, some names from the abbey may be diffent than on the game, out of respect,unless allowed to use****
1. Chapter 1

Seasons had passed since they were last at Redwall Abbey, a place they had called home for so long, but they felt an urge to leave the place they grew up in..family and friends and start a new life elsewhere with a traveling show of all things. They even left that and made their own traveling show of sorts, but even that changes over time…

Caleb was always at his mates side. There when she gave birth to twins, this excited him as he was a twin himself.

Lily and Cota

Cynthia was happy also, her and Caleb were parents.

Seasons still moved on for the small mouse family, they had their ups and downs, one down when an illness spread through the small group they traveled with, a lot fell ill and died, including their daughter Lily..Cato survived just barely but had a small limp and a cane, he could walk without the cane sometimes, other times he could not…

Cynthia and Caleb quietly decided maybe...perhaps...it was time to go home..to Redwall Abbey.

Caleb walked along the path as he scanned the area, "Of course I know where we are love, it's just been a while since we been this way is all"

Cynthia sighs, "You got us lost didn't you? Your short cut idea likely added like..a season to us getting to Redwall"

They were unknowingly fairly close, just an hour or so they would arrive on a small little hillside of sorts and be able to see the belltower of the abbey, yes it was still a day or two walk from there but they would be there soon.

Or would they?

"Redwall Abbey you don't ssssssssssayyzzzzzzz, you would sssssssssurelyzz sssssshow mezzz the way hmmmms?" Said a rough, deep hissy voice and out stepped a monitor lizard.

The monitor's tail was half missing, he had a nasty looking scars across his throat, and one on his snout where some scales were outfit was a red vest with chainmail, some short black pants, his side also showed a jagged scar and a buildup of scales along the old scar, his one good golden yellow eye flashed, the other eye was pale...cold looking...long dead but he seemed to care less as the look caused fear in others. His teeth sharp and long, his claws the coiled under his skin and thick scales.

Caleb frowned and laid a paw on a dagger he keeps with him, he never fought unless he needed to, for he was a Brother in theOrder of Redwall, that would never change even if he had left.

Cynthia backed away and frowned, a Sister..now and always of the Order of Redwall…"N..No…"

Cota frowned "Mom...dad..why does he want to know how to get to the abbey?"

The monitor just smiles coldly "They have ssssomethingzzzz that is…" He closes a clawed paw in a sort of fist "Mine…"

The monitor then grins and attacks the family, it doesn't take too long for them to be captives...but a light of hope when one manages to escape.

"Run Cota...run!" Caleb yells to his son.

The monitor hisses and gives chase leaving the others tied to a tree, the chase leads to a swift river, a yelp as the mouse falls into the river and is carried away,one time sinking from view.

Unseen is Cota making it to shore and coughing roughly and looking around as he then passes out onto the forest floor.

The monitor believing him dead goes to bring the news to the two mice

"And you ssssshalllzzzz join him..ssssssssoonzzzz..first..I need teh way to..Redwall Abbey and to reclaim what was ssssstolenzzz from Mezzzzz!"

Caleb holds a now sobbing Cynthia close to him, if only he hadn't gotten lost in the woods his so caled shortcut only seems to have led to pain and what seems like slavery.


	2. Chapter 2

Anwir paced and then slanmed a fist into the table "SSSSSSSSSOMEZZZ one best tell mezzzzzzz where that abbey isssssss!"

Cynthia gasped and looked at the monitor in fear"Why you ungly brute, why dont you go saok your head in hot water!"

Caleb was elsewhere, in a cell as the mousemaid was argueing with the monitor, putting on a very brave face for the siteration she was in.

Anwir just grined "Thats alright mousssseyyyyyyy...I onlysssssss needzzzzzz one to find it...you wear ther robes..I knowzzzz this assssssss I ssssssen abbey beasssssstsssss before." He smirks remembering how he recently cam across a vole maid who claimed to be of this abbey, she didnt asnwer his questions either...she paid a price.

Cynthia shakes her head "Your a monster and what is one beast gonna do to the abbey?"

Anwir hissed and started to claw her thorat open and smirked "I jusssssst wantzzzzz what is mine...letssssss play a game...the vole lost, will you?"

Cynthia frowns and fear showed "I..no..leave me alone!"

The monitor picked her up and walked out of his tent, purposely droping her and cutting the ropes on her arms and legs and hisses, a cold smile "I givessssss you head sssssstart...you avoid me , you live...itssssss a game of hide and I go sssssssseekzzz...if I win"He chuckles "I getssssssssss a ssssnackzzzzz, the vole was rather tasty"

Cynthia backs up and shivers, he has got to be joking, she quickly looks around, where to run, where to hide, she has to get away.

The monitor smirks"Run...Run little moussssssezzz..the game ssssstarts now!"

Cynthia wasted no time and bolted up a hill, she had to find a path, a bush...anything...then...OH MY ...it was a fair distance and past the tall grasses but the top of a bell tower and not just any bell tower, hope flooded her and she run, she run fast, faster than she ever had in her life.

Anwir chuckles "Read or not here I comezzzzzzzz!" The monitor was quick and he could smell the mousemaid as he followed her trail as she run, he decided she couldnt get far and took a little time, she would run out of energy, she could hide or run forever after all.

Cynthia was tried but she run, she triped and held in a yelp as she tumbled into a large puddle of water from recent rains and was muddy, cold and wet but she got up on shaky footpaws and fell a couple more times onto a dirt road. She forces herself to limp towards the gates when her vision went black and she fell...

Right into the arms of a hedgehog, the hedgehog maid had a cloak, light blue tunic and pants and..the sword of Martin the warrior on her back as she scooped the mousemaid up and quickly got her into Redwall Abbey and to the infirmay.

Meanwhile the monitor had lost the mouse maid trail but,,,a grin, it mattered not he seen the abbey, not the maid but it mattered not as he gave a chuckle and went back to his camp, he would tell the other mouse how his mate died, he was a good lier and besides maybe the maid was dead anyways, it mattered not tohim, he would soon take back what was his and it was still inside the abbey..waiting for him!


End file.
